naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Oko Yushima (Modified Soul)
Oko Yushima '''is a Modified Soul born of the fusion between Kageroza Inaba and Nozomi Kujo, the personal mod-souls of comatose Shinigami, Oko Yushima. Background Physical Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Kido Prowess *Kido Master - With his great knowledge of Reishi and enhanced body, Yushima showed noticeable skill in Kido, able to perform high-level spells quickly and effortlessly, even up to a level 99 with no incantation. Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - As an enhanced copy of his namesake, Yushima displayed considerable sword skill, able to quickly overwhelm his opponents even when outnumbered. His style is fast and precise, constantly twirling his blade to confuse his opponent. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - As an enhanced copy of his namesake, Yushima obtains considerable speed in battle, able to dodge several attacks from multiple opponents unscathed. Other Skills *Enhanced Strength - Unlike his Shinigami counterpart, who was physically weak, Yushima's physical strength is considerably high. He was able to repel a Shikai blast with a single bare-hand. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - As a fusion of two Mod Souls, as a combination of Nozomi and Inaba, Yushima displays considerable Reiatsu, able to be felt from various Shinigami from a large distance. With his power, he was able to effortlessly overpower seven out of all the eight members of Team Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic (including those who possess captain and advanced captain-level fighters), without effort. Zanpakuto '''Sumitsukigasa (Ink Moon Hollow) - His Zanpakuto takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. It is attached to a loose belt. *Shikai - When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. With the combined powers of Inaba and Nozomi fused, Yushima's Zanpakutō becomes an amalgamation of both their swords, having Raiku's form but with more blade protrusions on the back end of both blade tips similar to Arazome Shigure. Shikai Special Ability - Sumitsukigasa possesses the power of both Inaba's "Raiku" and Nozomi's "Arazome Shigure", allowing him to duplicate an adversary's attack and reproduce it while also absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turn it into his own. "Raiku" consumes a great deal of Yushima's spiritual pressure and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack, but with the power of "Arazome Shigure", he is now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. *Special Displacement - His Zanpakuto takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakuto to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. By using the release command "Seethe". Sumitsukigasa glows yellow and transforms further gaining a large hoop with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled. *Attack Duplication/Reiatsu Absorption - By spinning Sumitsukigasa right the central hoop glows pink allowing Yushima to absorb any attack that his Zanpakuto comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakuto. *Hajo Kuri (Tyrant Lock Void Bramble) **Renzan - Hajo Kuri (Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble) Relationships Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Naruto Uzumaki *Avatar Korra *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *Kon *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Ben *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Zach the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *The Gotei 13 *Heroes Alliance Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Modified Souls Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Major Characters